My Little Ninja
by Luna4196
Summary: Just a mlp crossover with a lot of twists, and ocs only...
1. Info

_**Ello! Luna here!**_

So this is the first time doing a mlp/naruto crossover x3 and I only have a few charries (As in descript) So, if some of you would so kindly help me out, I would appreciate it! These are all the charracters I have so far~

"Atataka~Female~Road nin~brown hair and blue eyes

"Tashindo(I often call her Tash for short though :P)~F~leaf nin~red hair and grey blue eyes

"Kusuri~F~road nin, raising an 'army' to control the world~blonde hair and green eyes

Kakamru~F~sand nin~Orange hair and light purple eyes...

Thats all so far!

Note~ Im changing the villages slightly x3

Leaf~Canterlot

Cloud~Cloudsdale

Land of Waves~Manehatten

Sand~Crystal Empire

Mist~Baltimare

Akatsuki Hideout~The abandoned castle of the two sisters (Or whatever its called x3)


	2. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"Atataka sighed as she hung off a tree. The pegasus was a road ninja and had been on the run from her 'sister' Kusuri's thugs. She sighed and flapped her wings so she could land on her feet. She started walking. The only reason Kusuri wanted her was because she was by far the strongest pony in her 'army', or possibly her bloodline made her valuable in a way. Either way it didnt matter. She sighed as spirits walked around her in a sort of battle formation, despite the fact that the only way they could interact with the human world was with her chakra. Ir sucked to have limits on how long she could fight though. If she used her chakra to much, she would pass out, or possibly die. /p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emNo... Im not dying. Not any time soon, anyway... and definately NOT by the hands of Kusuri, or her thugs!em she thought bitterly as she trudged along. She soon saw canterlot in the distance. She decided to keep a low profile and buy some food and get out of there. Maybe exchange a few words with Tashindo. Then, she was going to train for the next time she saw Kisuri. emJust wait until I get my hooves on that creature from h***! /emshe thought./p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Tashindo was walking around Canterlot boredly. She had recently become a Chunninspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"(*not sure if I spelt that right..*)span. She wondered how Atataka was doing... its been awhile. There hadn't been many thugs lately... it kinda troubled her... The unicorn sighed and looked around boredly, before going out into the forest to train./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Training. It can be boring alone sometimes. Especially when your alone. But it was one way of getting her mind off of Kusuri and everything that troubles her... She sighed as her horn lit up and she practiced some of her jutsu.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"(*Not really my longest... ok maybe it is x3 I will try to make longer paragraphs and all... Im to lazy to check my spelling to. So yeah, thats the first chapter... I need more characters in this story I swear... and I couldnt come up with anything for Kakamru, or Kusuri... but then again, Kusuris problibally to busy running her army by fear... x3*)span/p 


	3. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Atataka wandered through canterlot. She sighed as she didn't see Tash, emmust be training.../em she thought as she bought some food and she walked to a roof top and tried to locate her. She sighed when one of her spirit friends helped her find Tash, who was training. She stood in a tree,"long time no see, Tash..."/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Tash grinned up at Atataka, "ello there, old friend... Running from thugs?"p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Atatanodded,"I think she's running out of thugs... I haven't ran into many this past momonth... Like three or four loners and one group...p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Tash nodded,"I haven't ran into any this month... Kinda odd... Makes me feel uneasy..."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Atataka nodded,"I'm not going back therealive, I know that for sure..."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Tash sighed, nodded,"etheir that or you came back to personally murder Kusuri yourself..."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Atataka sighed,"well, gotta go before I cause you even more trouble...etheir that or I stave to death..."she chuckled and left Tash to her training.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Atataka was walking through the woods boredly. Something didn't quite seem right, but she shrugged it off. She didn't realize word had gotten around about there being a HHatau (span style="text-decoration: line-through;"Atatakas last name iis Hatau. They are a line of spirit whisperers... Totally not from show...)span around.../p 


End file.
